Partying
by ForeverChanny
Summary: Does Sonny make a mistake of going to a wild party with Chad? I don't know, why don't you read it ;  Review. ONE-SHOT


Hi, it's Sonny here and I'm going to tell you about my first Hollywood party. Here we go!

**Sonny's POV:**

So, it was a regular afternoon (at least at first it was) and I was making my way to my dressing room. As I walked in, I realized Tawni wasn't there and was actually relieved. It's been a long day and I just wanted to rest, but just as I sat on the couch, I heard a knock on the door. Seriously?

I answered the door and was surprised to see Chad.

"What do you want?" I asked in a not-very-cheerful tone.

"Well, someone's grumpy." He replied.

"Sorry. I'm just tired."

"Already? It's only 2:00."

"I've been working hard." Wow, what an excuse. "What do you want?"

"…Maybe it's not the right time." He said and as he was about to leave I tugged on his arm.

"Wait, what? Just tell me."

He cleared his throat and looked nervous, how odd.

"Okay, so you know that big celebrity party that's happening soon?"

I nodded my head.

"Well, are you going?"

"I don't know, you need a date don't you?" I asked. I wasn't really into big Hollywood parties anyway.

"Yeah…"

"When are you going to get to the point?" I know I sounded a bit mean, but I needed some rest.

"I was just curious if…" He kind of didn't finish his sentence.

"Wait." I stopped him. "Are you asking me to be your date?" I couldn't decide whether to be flattered or not.

His cheeks turned red, "WELL, I can't show up alone! I need a date! And I can't not show up!"

"Okay, okay." I said softly. "Calm down."

He took a deep breath.

"I'll be your date." I told him, trying not to smile. I didn't want him to think I was happy about this, because I'm not…for your information.

However, he smiled. "Great."

Then he left.

The past few days leading up to the party, whenever Chad and I passed each other through the Condor Studio halls, he'd flash me a charming smile and I'd blush and smile back.

Then finally, we reached the day of what is to be an awkward yet exciting Hollywood party.

I took time in getting dressed properly because I knew there would be a couple pictures taken of…me and Chad. But a party is a party, so I'm gonna have fun!

**Chad's POV:**

I just picked Sonny up from her apartment and I have to say, she looked GORGEOUS. Sonny told me how she's not much of a partier and how she doesn't really go to these things, unlike me. She better be ready though, because this is gonna be a heck of a party!

We stood there, awkwardly.

"So." I started.

"So…"

"Having fun?" I asked.

"Chad, we're standing by the bathrooms. How could I possibly be having fun?"

"Well why don't you go dance with the rest of the celebrities?" We were actually speaking loudly, trying to mask the loud music.

"I don't know, I thought you were a partier as well?" She asked me.

"I am, but I want you to be careful at your first wild party."

"Chad, I'll be fine." She insisted, and so, we went our separate ways and partied.

I decided to stand away from the crowd now and look for Sonny. Then I heard someone calling out my name.

"Chad!" Sonny said, walking towards me. She was awfully smiley and laugh-y.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She giggled, "I never felt so ALIVE!"

She continued to laugh. She had a drink in her hand, I grabbed it and took a sip.

"Isn't it amazing?" She asked me, still giggling.

"Sonny, how in the world are you this happy. You're drinking apple cider…"

"I LOVE IT!" She exclaimed. This girl's gone mad! Then she left to get more before I could stop her.

We had to get home.

When she met me again, I pulled her outside.

I said, "Sonny, we need to go to your apartment."

"Why?" She asked, seductively. She pressed her body against mine and wrinkled my shirt in her fingers.

"I…I…" I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

Then her soft lips met mine, she kissed me. We made out for a while until I saw a blinding flash. Cameras.

"Sonny, get in the car!" I told her, and she obeyed.

**Sonny's POV:**

I woke up, it was late at night but I was in my dressing room. I looked around more and saw Chad, looking at me.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Why are you here?"

"You are the craziest person I have ever met!" He shouted.

I sat up. "What?"

"The party! You got all happy and stuff from _apple cider _and you KISSED me!"

"Apple cider?" I asked.

"Yes, and you KISSED me!"

"What?"

He held up a picture apparently taken by the paparazzi not so long ago. It was me and Chad…making out.

"WHAT?" I shouted as I grabbed the magazine.

"Thanks a lot Sonny."

"You're the one that asked me to go to a party with you!"

"_APPLE CIDER."_

"Forget about the apple cider!" I said even though I couldn't believe it myself. Apple cider, really?

"Look, just get some sleep. I'll take you home." He offered.

Yep, that night he took me home and I went to sleep. I didn't think about it, I just wanted to sleep. I'm never going to those parties again. Ever. At least not with Chad.

**NOTE: Yeah, this was pretty long. I don't know how this happened. I just started typing and ended up with this. So review? Anyone? Please?**


End file.
